


The Yes

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Episode: s05e04 The End, Lucifer!Sam, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这原本是和基友聊出来的纯黄梗…两年之中我经历了什么…</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel没能成功回到营地。  
他被一群罗诺怪逼上了一个天台，除了往下跳他别无选择。  
天台太高了，尽管他做了着地的准备，他的腿还是折了。  
本来这任务轮不到他。  
大多数时候他在Dean的营地里只做一些后勤工作，直到昨天几个不满的战士要求Castiel和他们一起涉险。  
Dean有些犹豫，在他开口之前，Castiel先说话了。  
"我没问题。你们不是要去西镇做清除工作吗，算上我。"  
他没有去看Dean的眼睛，他知道Dean会妥协的，迟早的事。  
没有几样东西是Dean不能失去的，他已经失去了最重要的人，不会再放过任何能扳回一城的机会。  
Castiel决计不在那几样东西之内。与其叫Dean被动，倒不如他主动。  
"那就这样吧，Mike，Yacob，Andrew，还有Cass一队，负责清除罗诺怪。Risa就和Juanita 一队，尽量找一些能用的物资回来。凌晨三点出发，中午之前必须回来。"  
Dean立刻就下了命令。Castiel感到脊背一阵发冷。  
这些年最叫他痛苦的事情不是Lucifer毁灭世界，也不是他变成人类苟延残喘，而是让他亲眼目睹这场没有希望的战争对Dean的影响有多大。  
有时候他甚至觉得他已经不认识这个人了，他叫他首领，他看着他越变越残忍，在心里建起高高的围墙。很多时候他不想再看，于是他迷恋上了嗑药。  
去西镇之前他一次性往嘴里倒了一把安非他命，Dean扇了他一巴掌，他吐出了几颗。  
然后他笑。  
他扛过一柄机枪，用那张滴着血的嘴发笑。  
Dean狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
他就在那一眼中头也不回地上了装甲车。  
四个人根本解决不了西镇的罗诺怪，这里的怪物数量惊人，是他们没有预料到的。  
在一所破房子的墙角，他们被迫放弃了先前的计划，而是商量着怎么撤退。  
"我引开他们，你们就跑吧，回到车上就能逃得出去。"Castiel漫不经心地提议，似乎眼前的危机和他没有任何关系。  
"不行，那样你怎么办？我们不能丢下你。"  
Mike。  
Castiel看着他认真的眉眼乐了。这少年总是很维护他，有时候会令他想起自己的弟弟Samandriel。  
"这可是首领的命令。"Castiel撒谎，“来之前他和我悄悄说的。”  
"我不相信。"  
"不然你以为他为什么会同意我一起来？一个前天使总是比一个普通人要强壮。"Mike还要再说什么，Castiel却打断了他，"你要是再浪费时间，谁都走不了。"  
另外两个人眼里的不耐烦已经很明显了，Castiel说完，朝外面扔了一枚手榴弹，率先冲了出去。  
所以慌不择路的前天使被逼上天台没有人可以责怪。  
坠落天台的Castiel拖着破碎的骨头，在罗诺怪越收越紧的包围圈里爬行，就像一只被网住的鱼。


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel从一座占地近两千平方米的废弃厂房里走出来，沿途寻找他认识的人。  
这个破败的地方是整个城市的缩影。一百米以外有一扇掩藏在杂草和废料堆里锈迹斑斑的铁栅门。Castiel往那里走过去，至少在他出门之前他没有见到一个人。  
门外是一条宽阔的，散落着各种建筑垃圾的水泥路。路面上有一些血迹，一直拖行到几米远的地方，一个青年血迹斑斑的尸体下。  
Castiel认得他的脸，那是一个名叫Cole的猎人。  
此时正逢日落，血红的阳光透过阴森森的建筑物群照射在Castiel的脸上，烤得他有些焦躁不安。  
Detroit，没有一个别的城市知道这里正在发生着什么。  
伴随着他远离工厂的步子，阳光也散尽了它最后一丝余晖。夜晚，又是魔鬼狂欢的最佳时刻。  
Castiel捅进一个张牙舞爪扑过来的罗诺怪的眼睛里，直到天使之刃的尖端从那丧尸的后脑勺穿透出来。他熟练地把它踩在地上，拔出脏兮兮的利刃，再捅进第二个、第三个的体内。  
光线黯淡下来，黑漆漆的废旧都市，只有天边亮着几盏星星点点的灯火。  
Castiel还在向前走，踩着罗诺怪的尸体，咯吱咯吱地走。  
走过两幢巨大的建筑物，他看见右手边的巷子里沿途躺着几具尸体，似乎是什么人在这里开出了一条血路。  
几乎是毫不停顿地，他走进了那条巷子，在最后的天色完全黑下来的那一刻。  
其中一个罗诺怪的脑袋上破了个洞，洞的边缘有一些盐结晶的痕迹。另外一个的身上有道明显的伤口，像是一把匕首造成的创口，就在左边第三根肋骨下面的位置。  
Castiel捏紧了拳头。  
他的朋友，战友，生死相依的伙伴Winchester兄弟可能就在这附近。抱着这个希望，他加快了脚步。  
这一次他没走多远就听见有人在向他祈祷。  
[Cass，如果你能听见…Dean，Dean他快不行了…求你…求你，救救他。]  
“发生什么了？”他定位到一幢住宅楼里的某个房间，在向祈祷者现身的同时问道。  
Sam正在发抖，他的手摁在Dean胸口的致命伤上，哆嗦个不停，Castiel出现在他跟前，他也没空抬头去看。  
“救救他，求你了，Cass。”他的头垂得低低的，听起来像是在哭，“情况很不好，我们被打散了。当我找到他的时候他已经，已经是这样了…”  
“让开，Sam。”Castiel说道。  
Sam松开鲜血淋漓的双手，暴露出狰狞的伤口。  
Dean的眼睛还没完全合上。他的瞳孔散大，伤口处喷出的血流也很微弱了。  
Castiel张开手掌，用荣光救他。  
就在Dean的伤口逐渐愈合的时候，Sam扯住了他的衣角。  
“Cass，我能再拜托你一件事吗？不要让他醒过来。”  
“你说什么？”  
“你治好他，不要让他醒过来。”  
“为什么？”天使心存疑惑，睁大了双眼。  
“我们的同伴死绝了，但是我们却连Lucifer的影子都没有见到。他不会甘心的。这样下去我们只会白白送死。”Sam皱起眉，“我有一个主意，他一直不同意。我想…”  
“你想背着他去杀Lucifer？哦，Sam，你觉得你会成功？”  
“我有这个…"Sam从他的怀里掏出一样东西。  
Castiel不说话了。他用上了几倍的荣光去治愈Dean的身体。  
当生命完全回到了Dean的体内，Castiel轻触了他的额头。  
"你打算怎么做？"他问Sam。


	3. Chapter 3

罗诺怪没有生吞活剥了他。  
他们淌着粘稠的鲜红色唾液聚集上来的时候Castiel被一个恶魔拖走了。恶魔给他罩上了一个黑色的头套，铐住他的双手，用一条铁链将他在地上拖行。  
摩擦叫他觉得身体火辣辣的。最初疼痛来自折掉的腿，后来整条腿都没有知觉了，甚至是在尖利的碎石子上磨出一道长长的血迹。  
他被拖进了一个庭院，碎石子的感觉消失了，这里的地面比较平坦。他刚缓过一口气，就感到手腕被勒得剧痛，他正在被人拖上楼梯。  
台阶几乎要撞断他的肋骨，Castiel忍不住呻吟了几声，施暴的恶魔却没有因此放慢脚步。  
终于在上了一层楼之后，恶魔停了下来，替他摘掉了黑色的头套。  
“你好啊，Castiel。”一个声音响了起来，Castiel吃力地睁开眼睛，好看清坐在沙发上的问候者。  
Lucifer…  
他最可怕的兄弟顶着他旧友的皮，发丝修理得一丝不苟，举手投足间优雅得如同上流社会的贵族。  
Castiel懒懒地瞟了他一眼，趴在地上没打算动。  
“怎么了？你似乎不太愿意看到我啊。”Lucifer端过一杯葡萄酒，慢慢地走近他。  
“怎么会呢？天天看那几张脸，今天可算见到点新鲜的了。”Castiel笑，Lucifer把穿着皮鞋的脚踩在他的肩胛骨上发出“咔哧咔哧”的声音的时候他一直在笑，就好像Lucifer是个天大的笑话。  
“说实话我挺想念你的。还有Dean，那个人见人爱，勾引你堕天的Dean。”Lucifer的手轻轻一抖，那杯红颜色的酒就被浇到了Castiel的脑袋上，“可惜他变了是么？Sam对我说了‘Yes’之后，他就变了，变得像一只残忍的怪物。”  
Castiel没理他，Lucifer踩断了他的骨头，他正不停地咳嗽。  
“说起来你也是我的兄弟。我都不指望你能站在我这一边，但好歹你也应该站在Michael那边，和其他的兄弟姐妹一起。你要是不做这种背叛的事，我说不定还会饶你一命。”  
Castiel喷出一口鲜血，Lucifer心满意足地移开了脚。  
“有意思。”Lucifer突然弯下腰，揪住他的头发逼他抬头。他看见魔鬼的眼里闪着邪恶的光芒，“你猜我发现了什么？你一出现，Sam也钻出来了。这么久了，我还以为他的意识死透了。“  
蓝色的眼睛没有一丝波澜，仿佛没有听见魔鬼的话。  
“我喜欢Sam这种不屈不挠的精神。我刚刚霸占他那会儿他给我找了许多麻烦，不过别为我担心，我现在能完全压制住他，甚至可以大方地让他旁观。”  
“是啊，你向来都是最强大的那个。”Castiel挣扎了一下想要爬起来，但他发现他做不到。疼痛过于强烈，他只能趴在地上大口喘气。  
“哦，亲爱的兄弟，你怎么了？”Lucifer故作姿态，语调轻松，“Sam可是在看着你呢。你这样真是太失礼了。”  
他边说着边抓住Castiel的衣领，把他从地上拖了起来，粗暴地摔上一旁的墙壁。  
Castiel像块破布一样落下来，在墙角蜷缩着身体。  
Lucifer要折磨死他，他很清楚这一点。从他主动引开罗诺怪那会儿，他就没准备活着回去。  
“不如我们换个地方聊吧。我知道Sam有一些小秘密，我可以好好地和你分享一下。”  
Lucifer打了个响指，一直站在厅里的两个恶魔走上前去，一人一边把Castiel架了起来。  
“你们知道怎么处理，呃，猎物对吧？洗干净点，要知道这个人才是最能讨他欢心的。之前的那些可都无法叫他满意。”


	4. Chapter 4

“我去当诱饵，你找到机会就下手。”Sam把他哥哥拖到一个隐蔽的角落，盖上帆布一类的东西好挡住他的身体，“只要我向Lucifer投降，他就会出现。”  
“不行，Sam，这太危险了。”Castiel观察了一会儿Sam递给他的东西，抬起头说道。  
“他要容器，不会对我怎么样的。”Sam给Castiel一个自信的眼神，好叫对方相信他，“倒是你需要很小心。不过就算万一我们暴露了，我会以死保证你的安全。”  
"你不可能把握住机会的。“Castiel锁紧了眉头，“只要有那么一丝疏漏，Lucifer就会逼迫你就范，到那时候就什么都无法挽回了。”  
“可是我们必须得让他现身，现下除了这个，没有更好的解决方案了。”  
“我可以…”Castiel犹豫着，“我可以独自寻找他。他总会露出踪迹的，而一旦我找到他…”  
“不行！”Sam认真地盯着Castiel，Castiel从他的眼睛里看出了点愤怒，“你不准备带着我去。你叫我如何同意这一点。”  
“我不能让你涉险。”  
“那我就能吗？”  
Castiel对Sam的反问眨了眨眼睛，他发现他很难说服Sam，而原本他就不能胜任说服人这种工作。  
“你太弱了。说到底你只是个普通的人类…”他又说道，音量低低的，明显没有什么底气。  
“那你呢？你只是个普通的天使。在大天使面前，我们有很大的区别？Cass，我不明白你想说什么。如果你只是为了…为了Dean而要保全我的话，我不接受。我有自己的意愿，这是我想做的事情。”  
安顿好Dean，Sam收拾起地上的武器，他跨过一具罗诺怪的尸体，从倒在Castiel身边的那个猎人身上捣鼓出一柄银色的尖刀。  
几只飞蛾被房间里摇曳不定的灯火吸引而来，叫Castiel的目光追着它们飞行了一小会儿。  
“你还有什么想说的，Cass？“Sam挑了挑眉，问那犹豫不决的天使。  
“你应该知道，我可以让你就此闭嘴的。再把你和Dean送到别的地方去。一开始你们就不该策划这次攻击。像已经发生的事实一样，你们毫无胜算，除却你们唯一的赌注…”Castiel说到这里，手抓得更紧了，但他手里的那件利器在这糟糕的地方看上去却始终美好又精致，“Gabriel的天使之刃。可惜它连被使用的机会都没有。”  
“所以我们才需要我所说的那个点子。我一个人做不了，Dean又不同意，只有你了。”这会儿Sam站在了他的面前，离他不到一米的距离。太近了，他都能感受到Sam的身体散发出来的热度和一种他在Dean那里见识过的东西。  
属于人的意志。  
“你会死的，Sam。”Castiel的眼睛里闪着幽幽的光，比那刀刃的光辉还要冷。  
“我知道。”Sam咽了一口唾液，对Castiel伸出了手，“带我走，到没有人烟的地方去。”  
Castiel看着他宽大的手掌，缓缓地伸出了自己的。


	5. Chapter 5

两个恶魔在执行Lucifer的命令“招待一个重要的客人”。  
他们拖着Castiel进了一间浴室，将前天使扔在瓷砖地上。  
前天使的身体在经历了一系列折磨之后，这时候已经连蜷缩都很难做到了。他的四肢有些痉挛，代表着他还活着。  
一只恶魔扯掉了他的外套，撕开了他的单衣，另一只恶魔一次性扒光了他的裤子。  
他被迫赤裸裸地趴在冰凉的瓷砖上，皮肤和肌肉被冻得僵僵的。  
“咳咳…”他张开嘴咳嗽，血沫子混合着唾液就从嘴里流出来，像个痴呆症患者。  
“你们还在等什么呢，”Castiel抽了一口气，艰难地翻过身体。他淡漠地看着那两个恶魔，一点也不介意在他们的眼皮下伸展开自己赤裸的躯体，“服务生？“  
恶魔们相互瞪视了一眼，这才从地上捡起水枪，拧开了水阀。  
刺骨的冷水经由皮管子喷溅而出，冲刷着Castiel半残的身体。  
那水压让他很不舒服，内脏就像被压扁，榨干，再从他的嘴里跟随着恶心的鲜血一起吐出来。至于疼痛，他倒是麻木了。  
恶魔把他的身体冲刷得通红，然后揪着他的头发把他拎起来，用一条粗毛巾擦干了他的身体。其中一个个子高大的扛起了他，往外走去。  
Castiel没再发出更多的声音。  
在他们关上水阀之前，他已经昏死多时了。

昏死过去的Castiel，意识飘在生死的边界，正在做一个陌生的梦。  
那个梦里有一座废墟一般的城市。  
还有一个在他记忆里渐行渐远的人。  
“你得藏好，藏得足够好，足够远。”Sam的脸在黑夜中浮现出来，神情十分严肃，“等到我抓住他，等到我叫你的名字，你就出现，一次就完成了。”  
抓住谁？叫谁？  
哦，对了，是Lucifer。他在这个梦里想起来了。他和Sam要去杀Lucifer。  
“好。”梦里的那个他说道，手里抓着一柄天使之刃不放手。  
“Sam？”另外一只手被Sam握在手里，他尝试着抽出来，可是Sam没有放开。  
“对不起。”就像突然意识到了什么，Sam松开了手。  
“你是不是还有什么想说的？”Castiel问道。  
“没有…不，等一下。”他正准备飞走，Sam又叫住了他，“有一句话我一直很想跟你说。”  
“好吧，是什么？”  
“我想说…”  
他等着回答，Sam却张开双臂把他抱进了怀里。  
Castiel有些僵住了，他还没被这样拥抱过。而不知道是因为情绪的激动还是将要去送死的恐惧，Sam温暖的身体发颤得厉害。  
“我想说…你不是一个人。永远不是。”  
梦在这里断掉了，然后从另外一个地方接上。  
就像是他在营地小木屋整晚整晚做的那些破碎的梦一样。  
梦里的那个Castiel站在原地，在看一个很遥远很遥远的地方。就像很早很早以前，天使窥觑人间。  
“这就是你们给我布置的陷阱？”  
Lucifer。  
穿着Nick的魔王Lucifer撅起嘴，眼中似笑非笑。  
"幼稚。"他说，"这小火苗可困不住我。"  
Castiel突然感到一阵心痛。  
他想移开视线，不去看那遥远地方发生的事，但是梦里的他却目不转睛地盯着那里。  
“当然不是。”圣火映照着Sam的脸庞，Castiel可以清楚地看到他舒展开的细细的眉，“我是叫你来看看，你唯一的容器炸成碎片的样子。”  
Sam脱下外套，他的腰上绑着成捆的炸药，手里拿着一个打火机。  
"你死不了的，Sam。就算你的身体炸成碎片，我也能将你还原。"  
"是吗？那如果是灵魂也一起炸成碎片呢？"Sam扯开格子衬衫，露出胸口上一个血淋淋的咒符，"我说不了'Yes'。你得不到皮囊。你就永远没机会赢。"  
火光摇曳不定，视线渐渐模糊，Castiel在记忆的边缘沉睡。  
Sam会死的，一定会的。  
他急躁起来。  
但是梦里的Castiel还是无动于衷。


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel睁开眼睛的那一刻并不清楚他是不是还在梦里。  
他赤裸的身体陷在一张柔软的床铺里。床边是一扇明净的玻璃窗，罩着纱窗帘。月光从窗帘的间隙透进来，投射在他的床上。他觉得很温暖。  
那个人坐在床边抚摸着他的头发，似乎是要唤醒他身上沉睡着的某些东西。  
"Cass，你还好吗？"许久不见的猎人苍老了一些，眼睛里关切的神情却一点也没变。  
是的，他总是这么问自己，像是个改不掉的坏习惯。  
Cass，你，还，好，吗？  
“Sam…”Castiel心中一动，几乎就要去拥抱他。  
可是他没有。他舒展眉头，咧开嘴，笑了起来。  
“呵呵呵，Lucifer。我不得不承认你是我们当中最富有创造性的，连Gabriel都不见得比你好。”  
“是么？”“猎人”勾起嘴角，那张脸上就显露出说不出的诡谲和危险，“我可是一直都挺佩服Gabriel的。被当成Loki那么多年。”  
Castiel从齿缝间挤出一声讥笑。  
“真的吗？这么不愿意陪我玩这游戏？”Lucifer的手指还在他的发间温柔地游走，“要知道真实的Sam可是一个劲儿地想爬出来。我也只不过是顺应了一下他的需求。”  
“别扯Sam。这里只有我和你。而我们都知道你会杀了我。咳咳，我的建议是，快点。晚了指不定会生什么变故。”  
“会生什么变故？你的手臂也折了不是吗？还是说，你觉得你无畏的首领会来救你？一，二，三，bong！他出现在门口，拿着…那把破枪叫什么？哦对了，Colt。他拿着Colt，一枪打死了我。像个大英雄。好吧，我们就等着他。然后把这变成一个很有趣的夜晚。哦，对了，说到有趣的夜晚，我这里倒是有个好东西要跟你分享。”Lucifer边说边取出一把寒光闪闪的天使之刃。  
“猜猜这是什么？”他用两根手指抵在脸颊上，歪了歪头，像个疯子似的自问自答，“猜对了，是Gabriel的天使之刃。多么具有纪念意义。”  
“听听这个，”他迅速换上一副痛苦又严肃的表情，模仿着Sam的口吻说道：“Cass，你看，我们有了可以杀死Lucifer的武器。我来引诱他，你找到机会就下手。”  
从一开始Castiel就打算放任Lucifer独自发疯，可是这句话却不知为何让他的心跳加速了。  
Lucifer看着他变了脸色，脸上的恶意就更明显了。  
“想起什么了吗？嗯？‘他要保住容器就一定会分心，趁那时候杀死他。’多么Winchester的做法，只是他不知道你根本不配做这样的事。”  
“你在说什么？”Castiel的脸上仍然挂着漫不经心的神色，但那只是他的伪装。他的内心在亟不可待地想要知道更多。  
“其实对付你不需要这种高级的东西。“Lucifer挥了挥那柄利刃，像是嫌弃一个旧玩具似的把它丢到了一边，“它唯一的用处是让我杀死Gabriel。“  
第一个是Gabriel，然后是Raphael，最后是Micheal。  
他的大天使哥哥们，一个个都死在了Lucifer手里。  
天堂，人间，地狱成了一家。唯一的天使是恶魔的首领。  
“我都没有亲眼目睹。”Castiel舔舔嘴唇，满不在乎地说道，“Michael死的时候我也没有亲眼目睹。听Winchester说，你们打得还挺有趣，虽然穿的都不是正版西服。”  
“他们跟你讨论Michael的死？”Lucifer问道，“这么看来他们很爱你嘛。也难怪你死活都要跟他们在一起。”  
Lucifer的这句话说的很慢，最后几个词是从牙缝里挤出来的。Castiel抬眼去看魔鬼，魔鬼的脸色变得阴沉。  
他一把掀掉了Castiel身上的被子。  
“你要做什么？”前天使无法动弹，也懒得动弹。  
“Sam平时很乖的。乖到我觉得他死干净了。”Lucifer说起了一些不相干的，“但是他今天太不对劲了。我猜测，可能是因为见到了自慰的对象。”  
他的手抚上Castiel苍白无力的腿，像毒蛇一样从小腿游到大腿。  
Castiel一阵恶心。  
“肮脏的Winchesters和他们肮脏的前天使。你们怎么好意思聊起我哥哥的死呢。”Lucifer掐住了他的伤腿，反问的语气叫Castiel打了个寒颤，“你们平时都是怎么做的？用了什么恶心的姿势？”  
Castiel痛得倒抽气。他的腿肿得很大，碎掉的骨头被Lucifer使劲捏在手里。他现在想死，想着Lucifer马上杀了他。  
“不回答吗？那我只好自己摸索了。我们闲聊太多，现在也该是进入正题的时候了。我就是想看看如果面对的是你，Sam会怎么痛苦。“Lucifer摸上了他的臀部，Castiel感到稍稍好一点了，起码Lucifer放过了他的碎骨头。  
“我不明白你在说什么……”他大口喘着气，身体就像一个玩偶只能任凭Lucifer摆布。  
“你不明白？那我来告诉你吧。这是关于Sam的，小秘密。”Lucifer在月光里狞笑，恶意就从那双狭长的眼睛流露出来，“Sam，他对你那些下流的想法都可以写成一本书了。你知道你们第一次见面之后他就开始做一些关于你的梦吗？”  
Castiel吃吃地笑开了。  
“怎么？你不相信。”  
“相信。”他说，“怎么能不相信呢。”  
他舔舔苍白的嘴唇，故意把腿张到最大，露出他的穴口，“真是不诚实呢，Lucy。你不就想体验一把性交嘛。”  
他的眼神放荡又迷乱，性器随着身体微微地抖，在挑衅他强壮容器里的兄弟。  
“看来你是不信了。可怜的Sam，也就只有我会为他找点乐子。”Lucifer捏着他的大腿往他的胸口上压，他的大腿瘦得能看见骨头，  
“你怎么瘦成这个样子，Sam都心疼了。”  
“让他费心了。替我好好谢谢他。”  
“哦，我会的。”Lucifer伏下身体，手掐回到Castiel的碎骨头上，在Castiel因为疼痛而浑身僵硬的时候硬生生地把凶器一般的阴茎操进Castiel的屁股，直接捅到了肠道的深处。  
鲜血立刻涌出来，染红了床铺。  
“你真他妈紧。噢…这挺不错的…”  
Castiel顿时感到一切都扭曲了起来，天花板，Sam的脸，Lucifer用那张脸吐出的评价，他碎裂的肠胃。  
而后，伴随着凶狠的抽插，Lucifer说出的一句话叫他天旋地转，恶心得想吐。  
那句话是这样说的：“对了，我们做爱的时候，叫我‘Sam’好不好？”


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel在同一天内第三次踏进这个充满了原油臭味的房间。  
房间遍地是黏腻的黑乎乎的重油，几个废料桶横七竖八地倒着。所幸没有任何火源——这点Castiel已经仔细检查过了。  
他抬脚走进去，鞋底就沾满了污渍。  
“Dean…”Castiel沉声叫那个缩在墙角，像一团破布的男人。那男人抬起头，露出一双通红的眼睛。他的双手，脸颊，乃至掩盖在夹克下面的身体都血淋林的，罗诺怪的血和他自己的血。  
“Cass…”那男人思考了一会儿开口了，他的声音仍旧嘶哑，把几小时之前问过的问题又问了一遍，“你们做了什么？你告诉我，你们做了什么？！为什么Lucifer会穿着他？！我求求你告诉我。”  
Castiel看着Dean从地上爬起来，抓住他的衣领使劲扯，“你就一点都不肯说吗？”  
他盯着Dean的脸，一动不动，等了很久才挤出一句话：“Sam召唤我给你疗伤，然后他就走了…”  
“我听过这些了！”Dean歇斯底里地吼道，“那之后呢？他走了以后你去了哪里？他为什么会遇见Lucifer，为什么…”  
“我不知道。”  
“为什么…为什么他会说‘Yes’…”  
Dean的头垂得越来越低，声音越来越小，最后变成了一种喃喃自语。他不正常，他从知道了Sam的去向后就不正常了。  
“对不起，Dean。”Castiel不知道该怎么办，他能感受到Dean的痛苦，那痛苦就像有什么东西在心脏的位置爆炸、漫延。以前他没有这种感觉，但是现在，该死的，他能无比真切地体会到。  
“事情已经发生了，我们什么也做不了。Lucifer早离开了Detroit，我们在这里是等不到他的。我们应该要想想办法对付接下来的事。Sam他，”他提到Sam，内心就有愤怒不受控制地往外涌。Sam背叛了他们，Sam的所作所为叫Dean变成了现在这个样子，Castiel没法不去埋怨他，“总之，呆在这里事情并不会有任何改变。你也需要找个地方休息。我们先回家，Dean，我们回家去好不好？”  
“回家？”Dean听到这最后一句话抬起头，冷漠地看了他一眼，“没有了Sam，你告诉我，哪里是我的家？”  
Castiel不说话了。他沉默地站在Dean的面前，这一次他没离开，因为外面已经没有伤员需要他处理了，也没有尸体需要他焚烧。他就那样站着，直到日落，又到日出。  
终于在某个时刻，憔悴不堪的Dean站起来，往屋外摇摇晃晃地走出去。  
Castiel跟在他的后面，腿麻木得差点迈不动步子。  
[Dean，我没有荣光了。]  
[现在只是个普通的人类。]  
[我大概帮不了你什么了。]  
[对不起。]  
Castiel看着Dean的背影，在他心里打转了一夜的这四句话他却始终不知道该怎么说出口。  
晨光拉长了他寂寥的影子，那个他熟悉的Dean渐渐远去，从那一刻开始成了他永远无法触及的一个梦。


	8. Chapter 8

几轮强暴下来，Castiel流出的鲜血在大腿上染出了一片可怕的红色。Lucifer不仅没有停下的意思，反而变本加厉。他的每一次抽插都给Castiel的下体带来痛彻心扉的撕裂感。  
“呵，Lucy…”Castiel痛得浑身都挂着冷汗，声音打着颤，“你的技术真是差劲透了。”  
他应该要尽量少说话，以免触怒魔鬼徒增痛苦，但是他没有。他说过的每句话都让Lucifer恨得牙痒痒的，在动手杀他的边缘徘徊。  
Lucifer扇了他一巴掌，他的脸颊很快就肿了起来。  
“我说过了！叫我‘Sam’！你为什么就是记不住。”  
“哦，对不起，Lucy。我，我无法把你和低劣的容器相提并论…你可是高贵的大天使…”  
Castiel的脸被Lucifer一把捏住了，Lucifer的脸上浮现出一个恐怖的冷笑。  
“别找借口。叫我‘Sam’。让你的Sam开心一下。他可是一直在求着我住手。真是可惜了，我还体贴地跟他分享和你做爱的乐趣。”  
Lucifer的话叫Castiel沉默了几秒钟。接着他再开口，就完全换了一个语调。  
“既然这样。那么Sam，”他微笑着露出一个迷乱的眼神，并叫那眼神清楚地映在'Sam'的瞳孔里，“告诉我，操我的感觉是不是特别好？我和你操过的其他人比起来，谁更好？”  
Lucifer顿住了，眼睛一眨不眨地看着Castiel戏谑的脸，然后他也愉快地笑了起来。  
“我真是爱你。”他轻轻抚摸着Castiel肿起的脸颊，阴茎停在Castiel的体内，似乎不忍再伤害他，“当然是你。你是最好的，你是那唯一的一个。我换了多少个，也只有你能让Sam这么崩溃。”  
"是吗？但是谁在乎呢？"Castiel的脸上绽出一个明媚的笑，"Sam。"  
"我要奖励你。"Lucifer笑着宣布，他像翻弄一只小白鼠那样把Castiel翻过去，好揪着他的头发往后扯。  
Castiel的背上有一个异常狰狞的伤口，几乎要覆盖住整个后背。  
“这是怎么来的？”Lucifer舔着他的伤口问道，“看来Dean Winchester没少在你身上留痕迹。”  
“可不是嘛，”Castiel发出一声讥笑，“我喜欢粗暴。他每次都能满足我。"  
"别担心。”Lucifer的唇贴着前天使的脖颈，来来回回地磨蹭，"既然你喜欢，我当然也可以很好地满足你。"


	9. Chapter 9

“Colt？”一个穿着长袍的大胡子男人斜着眼睛看向Dean，“什么Colt？”  
“那柄枪，这里，”Dean将一张分辨率很低的照片拍在桌子上，瞪着发红的眼睛指着照片上那个大胡子男人手里的东西，“你从那个武器贩子手里接过来的枪。”  
大胡子男人的眼神慌乱地抖了一下，但他很快就恢复了镇定。  
“我卖了。”他说，“你不能指望我把到手的武器都留在身边吧。”  
“你卖给谁了？”Dean应该是看穿了他的谎言，他用眼神示意了站在男人身后的Castiel，前天使立刻把冲锋枪的枪头抵在男人的脖子上。  
“我不知道。”男人眨巴了下眼睛，“我的客户…”  
他说了两个单词，而后的动作快得让人措手不及。他伏向桌子，同时往后蹬出椅子去攻击Castiel，然后他转过身，抓住椅子腿抡向Castiel。  
Castiel显然没做那么多准备，他被迫向后退了一大步，而当那椅子砸向他的时候，他只能勉强抬起胳膊抵挡。失去了荣光，他在体格和力量上都难以和对方抗衡。  
“啪。”枪声就在这时候响了，Dean举着冒着青烟的枪，面无表情。  
子弹穿透了那男人的大腿，那男人跪倒在地上呻吟。  
Castiel叹息了一声，缓缓放下手，他用不安的眼神看了一眼他的领导者，"Dean，我可以控制住的。”  
他的领导者踢开桌子，好让那男人的周围没有一点可用的道具。他的目光没有触及Castiel，嘴里的话却是对他说的。  
“我们不能冒险，再说了，你早不是个天使了，不是吗？”  
Castiel的身体不由地颤抖了一下。虽然Dean只是在陈述一个事实，可他还是感到了内心的刺痛。他站在一边发愣，对Dean接下来的审讯不再置喙。  
大胡子男人瘫倒在地，捂住腿上的伤口试图止血，Dean走过去，将发烫的枪管抵在他的脖子上。男人痛苦地大叫。  
"不知道我的子弹有没有让你想起来Colt在哪儿？如果没有，你还有一条腿可以想起来。"  
"有有有，我告诉你，我全部都告诉你。"那男人冒着冷汗，哆嗦地看着Dean。他被抓来的时候恐怕还以为Dean和他打过交道的家伙是一个类型的，虚张声势，漫天要价。  
Castiel往前走了一步，Dean对他使了个眼色，就像是在说“看，这方法有效吧。”  
Castiel皱起了眉，同情地看着Dean。那一刻他决定不再阻止，决定只做一个旁观者。因为Dean实在太过可悲。  
习惯，麻木，顺应。  
他从前是Dean的天使。  
现在是帮凶。


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel的手被粗暴地扭到了身后，发出骨骼碎裂的声音。'Sam'扯过一根玫瑰藤条绑住了他的双手。那新鲜的藤条上满是尖锐的花刺，刺进了皮肉，他的手腕鲜血直流。  
"疼吗？"'Sam'抹了一把他的鲜血，放进嘴里轻舔。  
"嗯。"Castiel拧紧了眉毛才不至于痛苦地叫出声。  
他被'Sam'抓着腿拖进了怀里，像色情片里的女人被强壮的男人禁锢在身前那样。他的腿被拉开，柔软的阴茎在他的两腿间垂着。  
'Sam'抬起Castiel的屁股，把他摁在了他那根完全硬起的粗大的阴茎上。虽然Castiel浑身是伤，因为每一个碰触而变得很不老实，但他实在太虚弱了，‘Sam’控制住他毫不费力。  
阴茎巨大的顶端进入穴口时他抽搐了一下想要跳开，但他的身体被用力地往下压，那根阴茎就全部没进了被血液润滑过的小穴里。  
“乖乖坐好。”‘Sam’粗重的鼻息喷吐在他的侧脸上，手指在他的脖子上爱抚。就是从那一瞬间开始，Castiel突然无法分辨出现实和幻境。  
他感到他在做梦，做一个特别愉快的梦。他像是在飞，又像是在水里游。他背对着'Sam'坐在粗大的阴茎上，腿被'Sam'掰成M形。‘Sam’在操他，但是和之前那几次完全不同，‘Sam’的每一下插入抽出都让他舒服得想要尖叫。'Sam'的阴茎就像一根教鞭，调教着他体内最脆弱的那个点，那感觉比嗑药还要令他着迷。  
Castiel无法抑制地勃起了，尽管他身体的各处都在疼，尽管他还未摒弃他的疑虑。  
他颤抖着，粗喘着，阴茎硬邦邦的，在'Sam'的碾磨抽插下硬的像烙铁。他的前液不争气地堆积在顶端，一波一波地流下柱体。  
“Sam…”他情不自禁地叫唤出声，声音软软的，像发情期的动物。他一边叫着，一边不由自主用后背贴着‘Sam’滚烫的胸膛来回摩擦。  
"被操爽了？"‘Sam’问他，"这里…"  
他伸出一根手指从Castiel的阴茎顶端刮了一些前液，"淫荡的汁流个不停呢。"  
他把那前液放进嘴里舔了舔，又吸了吸指头。  
"你可真甜。"他缓缓说道，“被操开的样子真是诱人。”  
“唔…”Castiel低吟着回应他。  
‘Sam’握住了他翘起的阴茎，温柔地套弄。他的阴茎更湿了，透明的前液流淌在‘Sam’的指缝间，顺滑了‘Sam’的动作。  
Castiel大喘了两口气，这剧烈的快感跟他与女人之间的任何一场性爱都不一样。他没有一次硬成这样，也没有一次湿成这样，他开始发慌。  
然而他控制不住对Sam的喜欢，也控制不住身体的反应。他主动把腿张得更大，好让‘Sam’能更方便地帮他手淫。  
“真是下流啊，Cass。腿张得这么开，后穴还在努力地吸我的老二。”‘Sam’亲吻着他的脖子，在那里吮吸出一个个红色的印子，“叫我‘Sam’，我要听你一直叫着‘Sam’。“  
“Sam…”Castiel呜咽着叫唤那个名字，“Sam…”  
他的听话很快就得到了回报，‘Sam’抓住他的大腿，把他的身体抬起了一些，退出阴茎，再狠狠插入。他这么疯狂操了不知道多少下，Castiel剧烈颤抖着射了出来。蛋清色的精液流到了他自己的小腹上。  
高潮叫他的大脑一片空白，有那么几秒钟他觉得他已经死了，身体浮在半空中，愉悦，悲痛，都远离他而去。  
这个世界是死的，他是死的，他的世界也是死的。  
然而几秒钟之后他又能听见声音。诅咒一般的声音。  
“我的技术不差吧？Castiel…"  
魔鬼贴着他的耳畔，边说话边用舌头在他的耳廓里缓缓舔了几圈，“你看，我只要让你把我当成Sam，你不就挺愿意和我做爱的吗？”  
Castiel别开脸，憧憬着Lucifer厌倦这样的游戏之后能马上送他死亡。


	11. Chapter 11

大胡子给他们一个地址，说他把枪放在了那里，等人来取。他没见过那人，所以不能给一个外貌描述。他只说那可能是个女人，喜欢戴美瞳，因此有时候眼睛是全黑的。他坦白说他没想到会有人那么在意一把破枪。Colt到手的时候他还在怀疑这枪能不能开出子弹。先前Dean还猜疑大胡子知道恶魔和Colt的价值，这些打消了他的疑虑。  
这是能追溯到的最早的一次Colt由人类经手恶魔的记录。  
然而那天他们赶到那个地址却扑了个空。整个街面都是死人——住在那里的居民和大胡子的手下。  
藏枪的那幢楼正在火中燃烧，里面的尸体也被烧得噼啪作响。  
唯一幸运的是，他们从另外一个渠道听说，拿走枪的恶魔和Lucifer不是一路人。  
那之后他们又付出了难以想象的代价去搜寻Colt的下落，但是最后却以一次又一次的失望收场。  
等到Castiel被Dean派去西镇的时候，距离Detroit战争已经过去整整四年了。

 

Castiel在被Lucifer抓来之后的某个早晨醒过来，看见天亮了。  
鹅黄色的阳光把整个房间染得暖暖的。但是没有什么用，他仍觉得浑身发冷。  
他的床边似乎放了一把椅子，椅子上面坐着一个人。  
他在发烧。  
过高的体温叫他的眼睛疼痛，视线模糊。  
等他终于对上焦了，他看见了Lucifer坐在那靠背椅上，手里把玩着一柄手枪。  
Colt。  
Castiel瞪大了眼睛。  
“很意外吗？它在我这里可是有好几年了。那个叫Anton的男人，对，就是那个留了一脸胡子的家伙把它送来的。你们见过的，还放了他一条活路呢。”  
Lucifer没抬头，他不用抬头都能从Castiel那倒抽的鼻息里听出对方的关注点。  
“你监视我们。”  
“好几年了。”Lucifer承认得很干脆，“我知道你们的营地转移过几次，现在在哪里，有几个人。每天死几个。我还有Dean的私人号码呢。要不要我给他打个电话，让你听听他的声音？”  
“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”  
“为什么你不杀了我们？”Castiel倒抽着气，他惊恐极了，在他知道原来他们所有人早就是Lucifer唾手可得的盘中餐的时候。  
“我还没玩够。”Lucifer眯起眼睛，这才把视线转到了Castiel的身上。他似乎很满意Castiel的表现，在他细细品尝过那张写满了恐惧的脸之后，他突然笑了起来，“放松点，宝贝。我告诉你这个不是想要吓唬你。”  
“你想做什么？”Castiel忧心忡忡地问道。他跟不上Lucifer的阴谋，Lucifer想做的只会比他能猜到的更坏。  
“我在想，你和Colt，哪个比较重要？”Lucifer把子弹退出来，又装上去，然后拿着枪瞄了瞄Castiel的眼睛。  
“你什么意思？”  
“我是说，在Dean Winchester的心中。”  
Castiel听到这句话表情变得有些微妙。  
“你想让Dean来选择，我还是Colt？那个什么你只能选择一样的规则？”  
“嗯，有点可笑。”Lucifer皱起眉，像是在思考这个问题，“还是换一个游戏好了。你和Colt，两样都给Dean，你说好不好？”  
Castiel的表情凝固了，他从Lucifer那张漫不经心的脸上看出了点什么，不太好的东西。  
但是他并没有表现出他的疑虑。  
“不好。”他说，“不好。"  
"你这样替他拒绝太过分了吧?想一想，你，他的左膀右臂，再加上Colt，他就可以所向披靡了。"  
"你只是想玩弄他。"  
"别那么说，你怎么知道我不是真心。并且，相比之下，我更喜欢玩弄你。"Lucifer微笑着，用一只手捏住了Castiel的脸。  
“你好热，是在发烧吗？”Lucifer感觉出Castiel过高的体温，随口问道。  
Castiel抬起沉重的眼皮，看了他一眼，没吭声。  
他看见Lucifer舔了舔薄薄的嘴唇，然后把那只握住他脸颊的手往下移去，抚摸上他的脖子，前胸。而他赤身裸体地暴露着，四肢俱残，只能任凭Lucifer摆布。  
“摸起来很舒服…”Lucifer来回爱抚着他发烫的皮肤，摸着摸着Lucifer爬上了床，压在他的身上，把手一路向下移去，直到进了他的两腿之间，“这里也很热。”  
Lucifer一边说着，手指一边缓缓插进了他湿润的小穴，Castiel忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
“里面的精液也变得热乎乎的。”Lucifer的呼吸变得粗沉，绿色的眼睛里，被挑起的情欲燃烧着。  
他的手指戳到了Castiel的前列腺，在那里轻轻地按压。  
Castiel浅浅地呻吟了起来。他屁股里的精液被Lucifer深浅不一的戳弄带了出来，流淌在床单上。  
Lucifer脱下裤子，折起他的双腿，插进了他的后穴。Castiel抬起湛蓝色的眼睛，皱起眉头喘息着。  
而就在他以为这也会是一次普通的施暴的时候，Lucifer拿出了一部电话。  
“嗨。  
"怎么说呢，我知道Castiel的下落，想跟你们首领谈谈。对了，如果不够的话，我还有Sam Winchester的下落。"  
听到Lucifer的话，冷汗立时就顺着他的额角滚落下来，他瞪大了双眼，难以置信地盯着Lucifer的脸。  
Lucifer那勾起的嘴角和弯起的眼睛里分明带着可怕的恶意，他的手在Castiel的腿上来回抚摸，最后停在前天使肿胀的伤口处，狠狠地捏了下去。  
“啊——”剧痛让Castiel尖叫了出来，与此同时，Lucifer冲电话那头聊了起来。  
“Dean，哦，没错，不是Sam，是我。很久没有见面了，怪想你的。  
“你问Cass？他就在我身边，怎么，他叫得那么大声你听不见？  
“怪我。”Lucifer抿了抿嘴，把电话放在床上，开了免提。  
“现在呢？有没有清楚点？”他一边向电话那头问道一边更加用力地折磨Castiel的伤腿，好让前天使叫得更痛苦。  
“狗娘养的。”  
尽管遭受剧痛，Castiel还是清楚地听见了Dean的声音，他知道这是他的机会，也许是唯一的机会。  
“你猜我在干什么？”Lucifer淫笑着，“我在干你的婊子Castiel。噢，yes!Dean，你的婊子真棒，屁股夹得这么紧，把我的老二含得这么深。难怪你到哪儿都带着他。猜猜我在他屁股里射了几次?”  
电话的那一头一时间没了任何声音，只剩下粗沉的鼻息。  
Castiel就在这时把脸偏向电话的那一边，竭尽全力喊了出来：“Dean…Colt…不能，呜—”  
他刚叫出两个半词，Lucifer就用力掐住了他的脖子，断了他还想说的话。  
他本能地挣扎着，身体扭曲着，他的脸憋得通红，气管几乎要被Lucifer捏断。  
就在他的眼珠子都要被掐得凸出来的时候，Lucifer松开了他，把电话砸向墙壁，砸成了两半。  
Castiel大口吸着空气，边吸边咳嗽。这是他离死亡最近的一次，Lucifer掐他的时候眼中的杀意可是货真价实的，而他从来没有觉得空气涌入肺部的感觉会是那么的好。  
"想告诉Dean，是吗？Colt杀不死我。"没让他缓多久，Lucifer再次掐上他的脖子，如同一只被激怒的野兽，"这可不行，这样就不好玩了。我还想把Colt当作赠品送给Dean，让他拿着它自信满满地来杀我。"  
Lucifer咬牙切齿地说道，然后又放开了他。  
"咳咳咳…"  
Castiel抓紧了机会咳嗽，咳得厉害了他开始呕吐。  
Lucifer把他从床上揪起来，要他用伤腿跪着，接着Lucifer顺手抄过一旁的Colt，将那把枪抵在了他发抖的腰上。  
"你猜的很对，Colt杀不死我…"Lucifer贴近了他湿漉漉的脸庞低语，一边把冰冷的枪管像毒蛇一样贴着Castiel的皮肤往他的下体划去，"但是能杀死你哟。"  
Lucifer把枪管狠狠地捅进了他的屁股。Castiel只叫了一声就被Lucifer用一条内裤堵住了嘴。  
Lucifer开始用枪管在他的后穴里粗暴地戳刺，括约肌上的伤被他恶意地捅破，鲜血涌了出来，流下他的双腿。  
他的脸被Lucifer用另外一只手摁在床上。他被弯折成一个屈辱的姿势，呼吸渐渐困难，他觉得意识似乎在迅速地消亡。  
然而Castiel想要活下去的愿望却从来，从来没有像现在这样强烈过。


	12. Chapter 12

“太可惜了，Castiel。我原本还真是想让你带着Colt回到Dean的身边。你自己搞砸了这一切。”Lucifer穿好裤子，站在床边整理他的衣服。  
床上伏着的Castiel艰难地抽着气，然后吞咽了一口混着甜腥味的唾液。  
“现在我不得不提早杀了你。但是我想不出什么更好的点子了。不如就这样…”Lucifer捡起地上的天使之刃，“割开你的血管。把你放到离这房子远一点的地方。还有你那几个同伙，他们的尸体会被摆在路上。等你的血流光，死了。猜猜Dean看到这一切会怎么想？同伙来救你，你伤重不治在路上死了，还折损了几个人。他一定会很愤怒。”  
说着Lucifer把Castiel的身体翻过来，把锋利的刃尖抵在他的下巴上，划出一道浅浅的血痕。  
Castiel被迫抬起的眼里没有起多大的波澜，就像是他早已猜到Lucifer会怎么安排他的死亡一样。他疲惫地挑了挑眼皮，只问了一个人。  
“你杀了…Mike？”  
“Mike？哦，是那个见到我还有胆子问你在哪儿的男孩吗？”Lucifer冲他挑了挑眉，“抱歉，死了。”  
Castiel没再说什么，他下巴上流出来的血珠子沿着天使之刃往下滑，像他的生命一样离开他的身体。  
“至于Colt，我会另外找个方式让它出现在Dean的手里。我会等着。等到Dean拿着这把宝贝枪来找我。那时候我就可以踩碎他的脖子，让他像只蝼蚁一样在我的脚下咽气。”  
Castiel打了个寒颤。  
“唔，好了，”Lucifer眨巴了下眼睛，“我们可以开始了。我看看，从哪儿开始割比较好…”  
尖利的顶端滑过他的喉结，锁骨，起伏的胸膛，最后停在他的腹部。  
“就这里吧，听说把凡人的肠子拽出来还能活很久。”  
说完，Lucifer把手里的尖刃一转，戳进Castiel的腹部，狠狠地划开了一个口子。  
疼痛，叠加在疼痛之上的疼痛，天使之刃不像刀刃，它要钝一些，割开皮肉的速度也要慢一些。  
Castiel撕心裂肺的叫声也就回荡得特别久。  
“嗯？你在叫什么？”Lucifer在那叫声中听到了一个变形的名字，他停下来，凑过去，耐心地“询问”Castiel。  
“Sam？”Lucifer重复了一遍那个名字，然后哈哈哈地笑了起来。  
“你居然还寄希望于他？Sam…哈哈哈哈…Sam？我必须好心地告诉你，Sam正在做噩梦呢。”Lucifer的脸上堆满了笑，“他根本承受不了亲身感受伤害你的乐趣。你出现的时候他还有那么一点能力可以和我较较劲，大概是看到你还活着，希望又冲昏了他的脑袋。现在他可安静了，正在我的帮助下乖乖地做一个身体腐烂被虫子吃掉的噩梦。”  
Castiel没有在听Lucifer说了什么，他无法动弹，身上全是伤。肚子上的裂口处，血缓慢地往外渗。  
他的头侧在床上，像一只垂死的鹿那样喘息。他用那双充斥着血污的蓝眼睛跟着"Sam"，他也只剩眼睛还能这样动了。  
"Sam，"Castiel努力吸了一口气，艰难地动了动唇。  
他根本发不出能够被人听见的声音，但他还是动着唇，在说话。  
“不，不要，Sam。求，求求你…这不是你，不是你…”  
他不能死。  
他不能放任Lucifer欺骗Dean，Dean会死的。Dean即使拿到Colt也会死的。  
会是在发现挣扎了那么久之后一切都只是徒劳的绝望中死的。  
他不要Dean这么死。  
而现在，现在的事情并不复杂，现在只是他和Sam的事情。

[这是我的荣幸，真的。我听说过很多关于你的事。]  
[我们会让你好起来的，不计一切代价。]  
[Cass，嘿，Cass，你还好吗？]

“你说我不是一个人，Sam。”  
他牵了牵嘴角，笑了，"那么你在哪儿呢？"  
"Sam"映在他的瞳孔里，手里的利刃埋进他暴露出来的腹腔，寒气像毒蛇的信子舔着Castiel的皮肉。杀死Castiel很容易，只要再捅一刀，不，甚至不需要捅进去，蓝眼睛暴露出来的一根动脉正在跳跃着呢。  
然而"Sam"狰狞的脸突然就变得扭曲了。他的表情僵住了，手里的利刃也僵住了。  
"不…"他咬牙瞪眼，拼命地想要用大天使之刃捅穿Castiel的身体。他的脸憋得通红，冒着青筋的手在剧烈颤抖。  
Castiel赢了，魔鬼的脸上那双清澈的绿色眼眸在他就要死亡的最后一刻终于回来了。  
“我，我很抱歉，Cass。"  
绿眼睛这么说着，泪水就滚落下他干净的脸。  
"我很抱歉，为所有的事情…"  
爱哭的Winchester没花时间去擦眼泪，他忙着手起刀落，荣光迸发，鲜血泼溅了Castiel一身。

[我会为他死的。他可是Cass。]

Castiel看着Sam倒下去，感觉身上热腾腾的，眼睛里也热腾腾的，过了好长好长一段时间，他才想起那是Sam的温度。  
他赢得了生命，可是输去了全部。


	13. Chapter 13

十二月已经没有什么花会开了，庭院里的植株，连叶儿都难保留几片。  
年长的Winchester在这里烧他弟弟的尸体，连同那几株光秃秃的玫瑰也要一并烧掉。  
他们是根据那通电话找到这里的，起初Dean觉得这是个圈套，所以他花了一些时间去部署。Dean的预料一向挺准，Lucifer的确是想捏着Castiel逼他自投罗网，但是他却在Dean来之前败给了Sam。  
部队收拾了那幢房子里的恶魔和周围的一些罗诺怪。几乎所有的战士在看到魔鬼的尸体后都欣喜若狂，几个虔诚的基督徒甚至跪在地上表示对神的感谢。  
只有Dean咬着牙根，不停地抹眼泪。  
神早就不知道去哪里了，杀死魔鬼的那个人要么是他的至亲，要么是他的挚友。  
他的痛苦无处宣泄。  
“我们找到了一封信，”清理Lucifer的住地之后，Dean的其中一个手下向他们的首领汇报，“是给Castiel的。”  
Dean狐疑地看向前天使，前天使没有丝毫反应，似乎没有听见他们的谈话。  
他看起来残破不堪，四肢都缠满了绷带。在Dean和Dean的部队进入这里之前他已经昏迷不醒有一段时间了，此刻他的腹腔里还塞着纱布块。  
他正靠在庭院的墙根呆坐着，眼睛被烈火染成了金黄色。  
Dean皱起眉，他从来没见过Castiel这副样子。他不和他说话，无论他问了多少遍他和Sam，或者是他和Lucifer之间究竟发生了什么。还有Dean最在意的——Sam是怎么死的。  
最后Dean甚至抓住他的伤口逼问他。可是就算Dean把手指捅进他的伤口里折磨他，Castiel都没有开口说话。  
“拿去给他吧。”Dean挥了挥手打发他的手下。  
Castiel木然地接过信封，拆开它，把发黄的信纸展开来。  
[Cass，  
我希望你能看到这封信。虽然没看到也许更好，但看到就一定是好事。  
你看到这里的时候，我肯定已经死了。因为若我还能作为Sam活着，我不会让你看到这封信的。Lucifer肯定也死了，因为只有他死了，这信才有可能交到你的手上。  
我写这信的时候已经答应了Lucifer去做他的容器。我知道这一决定会给你和Dean带来什么。我很抱歉，但是我别无选择。如果你仍有今天的记忆，你会记得Detroit大战的最后，我们隐瞒受伤的Dean带着大天使之刃去杀Lucifer。很遗憾，我们失败了，他在我面前杀了你。我不知道该怎么告诉你那种心情，你死在我面前的那种心情。我从来都没告诉过你你对我有多重要，可事实是，我根本不能忍受一个没有你的世界。所以当Lucifer说他能让你复活的时候我认了。我说了Yes。  
我要求他抹去你的记忆，让你完全不记得Dean受伤之后的那些事。Lucifer说这很容易，因为复活之后你就只是个普通的人类，再也不是天使。  
我还要求他不能主动去袭击Dean和你，可是这天以后你们一定会为了除去他疲于奔命，我不知道你们能撑到什么时候，只能祝愿你们能一直安好。  
我也不会停止反抗的。上帝保佑我能成功。  
保重，  
Sam]  
火苗舔舐着Sam的尸体，发出"嗞嗞"的声响，浓烈的青烟飘向遥远的天际，大地在微微震动，似乎就要从死亡中复苏。  
从来没有哭过的Castiel捏着那张信纸泣不成声。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这原本是和基友聊出来的纯黄梗…两年之中我经历了什么…


End file.
